Fin saison 3: que s'est il passé pendant un an?
by kalypso56
Summary: Et si nous explorions la vie de nos héros durant cette année écoulée en l'abcence de Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

**Fin du 312... Que c'est-il passé après?**

Sam, derrière son bar, essuie un verre, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne peut chasser cette scène de son esprit, elle repasse et repasse encore dans sa tête... Sans s'en appercevoir , il replonge à nouveau dans la fraicheur de la nuit passée:

Le coup est partit. Sam cligne des yeux, réalisant difficilement ce qu'il vient de se produire. Le temps se fige…

Serait-ce possible qu'il l'ai fait vraiment ? Encore ? Oui, d'évidence son instinct à, une fois de plus prit le dessus et, en mode canin, Sam a défendu son « os » avec férocité.

On pouvait faire beaucoup de chose a Sam : le martyriser, l'exploiter, abuser de sa gentillesse, de sa générosité… tant que c'était en échange d'un peu d'amour, Sam était prêt a tout accepter. Une seule chose n'était pourtant pas permise : voler son os, voler ce qu'il était à lui et qu'il avait honnêtement gagné, voler son bien, lui qui n'avait jamais rien posséder avant d'arriver ici.

Car sinon, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien ? Ce double meurtre, cette mauvaise conscience qui le rongeait depuis… tout ceci ne pouvait être tolérable, supportable que s'il avait le Merlotte's en échange. Hors si Tommy volait l'ensemble de sa trésorerie, il ne pourrait pas faire fonctionner son bar et devra le fermer.

Non, évidement il n'avait pas pu laisser Tommy partir avec cet argent. Ce bar était la seule chose qui permettait a Sam de survivre, d'étouffer ses remords, d'adoucir sa conscience. Une fois de plus son instinct avait prit le dessus et Sam avait sortit les crocs pour défendre sa propriété menacée.

Sam regarde son frère s'écrouler dans un grognement de surprise, vivant la scène au ralentit. Non, ce devait être un cauchemar sans doute. Encore un de ces terribles rêves desquels ont se réveille épouvanté mais bien content qu'ils ne soient pas réels.

Sam cligne une seconde fois des yeux et là, la réalité lui saute à la gorge, nouant son estomac avec violence. Non ! Il ne rêve pas ! Tommy a prit la balle et gise sur le sol humide de la forêt en gémissant. Une décharge d'adrénaline le fait frémir de la tête au pied et déclenche le mode panique. Il se précipite vers son frère et évalue les dégâts. Ouf ! Il l'a bien touché à la jambe, comme prévu. Récapitulons : Il a tiré sur l'homme qui vient de lui voler son bien, bon. Pas de quoi finir ses jours en prison pour ça. Alors maintenant, il faut assumer.

Il attrape son téléphone et ouvre son répertoire, faisant défiler les N° pré-enregistrés. Il fronce les sourcils en passant celui de Bill. Il pourrait être une solution, c'est vrai. Ne doutant pas que le vampire accepterait de l'aider dans une telle situation, elle serait réglée en deux temps, trois mouvements et, une fois Tommy guérit pas cette miraculeuse transfusion, pas de risque de complication avec la police…

Sam lève les yeux un instant sur une chouette hululant au dessus d'eux, pour évaluer cette option. Un frisson lui parcourt le dos. Non, mauvaise idée d'être en dette avec un vampire… et puis, pauvre Tommy, déjà qu'il n'est pas toujours très clair dans sa tête alors, n'allons pas le troubler d'avantage ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il tombe amoureux du déterré du coin ! Sam fait une moue amusée, sentant un léger fard poindre sur ses pommettes en repensant à tous ces rêves qu'il avait pu faire de Bill après la transfusion.

Agenouillé près de son frère, il valide le N° voulu et coince le téléphone contre son épaule pour libérer sa main. Défaisant la ceinture du jeune homme et l'ôtant d'un geste ferme, il la positionne aussitôt sur sa cuisse pour réguler l'hémorragie.

- J'y crois pas, salaud ! Tu m'as shooté ! Tu m'as tiré dessus et je vais crever là ! Beugle le blessé entre deux gémissements.

- Mais non, c'est rien ! Grogne Sam. J'appelle les secours.

- Bureau du shérif, j'écoute ?

- Roxie ? C'est Sam Merlotte. A environ 3 km de mon bar direction Shreveport, vous trouverez mon Pick-up au bord de la route. A quelques mètres de là, en forêt, il y a mon frère qui vient de se prendre une balle dans la jambe, elle est cassée je crois… ça saigne beaucoup. Envoyez vite une ambulance et le shérif, s'il vous plait.

- Oh mon dieu, Sam… et vous ? ça va ? vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- Mais non, Roxie, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est moi qui ai tiré, il n'y a plus de danger.

- Oh… (silence) très bien… Je préviens le shérif et les secours.

- Merci Roxie. Souffle Sam en raccrochant.

S'asseyant près de la tête de son frère, il l'installe sur ses genoux et attend les secours, écoutant que d'une oreille le flot d'injures que celui-ci à encore la force de cracher. Bon, tant qu'il râle, c'est qu'il va bien.

Mais pourquoi avait-il donc cherché a retrouver sa famille… ? Hochant la tête avec tristesse, une voix nerveuse le tire de ses réflexions :

- Salut Sam ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sookie par hasard ?

- Salut Jason… heu, non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

- Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à la joindre au téléphone ! Grogne le jeune homme en s'installant au comptoir. Elle me fera tourner en bourrique celle-là. Une bière s'il te plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sous le porche de Lafayette, au crépuscule de la nuit suivante:

**- ça commence à se rafraichir, tu viens ? on rentre**. Propose Jésus en se levant de son fauteuil.

Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon, Jésus ramasse les verres posés sur la table basse et observe son amant. Visiblement cette tasse de bon chocolat chaud n'avait pas suffi à faire passer ses angoisses. Il n'était pas bien ce soir, Jésus l'avait très bien senti en revenant du boulot. D'ailleurs Ruby Jane lui en avait parlé tout à l'heure, s'inquiétant pour sa sécurité, persuadée que ce soir, un tigre aux dents de sabres blanc allait l'attaquer. Pauvre Ruby Jane, toujours possédée par ses hallucinations, quelle misère quand même…

Et en plus Tara était injoignable, ça faisait déjà deux messages qu'il lui envoyait sans réponse...

Jésus fronce les sourcils, il s'inquiète tout d'un coup en repensant a Ruby Jane: Lafayette sombrerait-il lui aussi dans un début de folie ? C'est vrai que ces Hallucinations, ces visions, le perturbaient beaucoup. Il allait devoir l'aider à passer ce cap… Ils allaient peut-être avoir besoin d'aide d'ailleurs… Jésus part mettre les tasses dans l'évier en se demandant où trouver quelqu'un qui ait suffisamment de connaissances en magie pour lui donner quelques conseils… Il commencera ses recherches demain.

En revenant sous le porche, il s'accroupi près de Lafayette et, posant sa main sur sa joue avec douceur, redemande :

**- Tu viens mon cœur ? je connais une autre méthode très efficace pour te changer les idées. C'est comme une tasse de chocolat… **murmure-t-il en laissant sa main glisser le long de son cou**… c'est très bon**… sa main effleure ses épaules dénudées avec légèreté… **très chaud** … Lafayette vient encrer son regard dans le sien**… et en** **plus tu va te sentir beaucoup mieux après, effets garantis** ! Conclu Jésus d'un sourire craquant.

La sensualité de sa voix ne manque pas de faire poindre un sourire au coin des lèvres du beau métisse. Il accepte le baiser de son amant et apprécie son extrême douceur. Jésus avait ce don de lui procurer ce sentiment de sécurité, non pas par la force mais par cette sérénité bienveillante. C'est une invitation à laquelle on ne peut que succomber normalement. Malgré tout, il ne se sent pas prêt, il voudrait vider son sac avant. Il se détache en baissant la tête et, reposant les yeux dans la nuit, murmure :

**- Sookie a disparu.**

**- Quoi ? **Demande Jésus en se rasseyant.

Un peu décontenancé mais ravit qu'il parle enfin, en un battement de paupière, Jésus a réussit à se débarrasser de son mode « bête de sexe » qui commençait à l'envahir et retrouve son uniforme d'infirmier à l'écoute.

**- Sam m'a apprit que Sookie avait disparue.**

**- Qui est Sookie ?** s'intéresse le latino, sentant que le sujet est important.

**- Mon amie, La meilleure amie de Tara, elle est serveuse au Merlotte's aussi**. Explique Lafayette avec lenteur, sans détacher son regard de la végétation qu'on devine a peine à coté**. Elle est surtout télépathe et nous a souvent raconté ses difficultés à gérer l'intrusion des pensées des personnes qu'elle croise. Je comprends** **parfaitement ce qu'elle endure maintenant et … là… j'aimerais tellement lui parler !**

Ah tiens ? Il sent qu'il a besoin d'aide lui aussi ? C'est vrai que ça pourrait être une solution cette Sookie si seulem…

**- Et moi donc !** Intervient une voix grave.

Jésus et Lafayette sursautent de surprise. Surgissant de la nuit, un immense vampire blond apparait soudainement devant eux.

**- Où est-elle ?** demande-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Son visage fermé exprime une fureur mal contenue et Jésus dont le rythme cardiaque a triplé en trois secondes l'observe se pencher sur le fauteuil de Lafayette avec horreur.

**- J'en sais rien Eric !** Jure Lafayette d'une voix paniquée.

Eric ? Lafayette connaît ce vampire ? Jésus ne comprend pas.

**- Je veux savoir où elle est !** Tonne le viking en sortant les crocs.

Ses crocs… comme sa peau d'une pâleur irréelle luisent dans la nuit : le tigre blanc aux dents de sabre ! Jésus se promet d'écouter Ruby Jane plus attentivement dorénavant !

**- Puisqu'il vous dit qu'il n'en sait rien !** Proteste-t-il sur le même ton.

Oups ! C'est lui qui vient de dire ça ? Jésus écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu'il vient de détourner la colère du vampire contre lui. En un quart de seconde, le jeune homme se retrouve projeté au fond de son fauteuil, la gorge serrée dans un étau glacé.

**- T'es qui toi ?**

Lafayette, paniqué, part s'agenouiller près du fauteuil de Jésus et pose la main sur celle qui étrangle la gorge de son petit ami.

**- Eric ! Eric, je t'en prie ! C'est Jésus, c'est mon mec… il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, il ne connait même pas Sookie ! Lâche s'il te plait…**

Eric tourne lentement la tête vers lui et susurre d'un air amusé :

**- Oh, c'est ton mec ? Il n'est pas de nature jalouse j'espère ? Il sait que ton cul m'appartient ?**

Eric plisse les yeux et savoure que Lafayette supporte cette révélation sans broncher, le visage défait. Aucun signe de rébellion ? Parfait. Bon, ça c'était gratuit (ça fait toujours un bien fou de faire souffrir quelqu'un quand on a les nerfs en plote), mais passons aux choses sérieuses.

**- Je vais peut-être avoir les réponses à mes questions si tu tiens à sa vie…**

Lafayette retrouve alors un visage sérieux et, plantant son regard dans le sien, explique très fermement :

**- Je ne sais pas où est Sookie d'accord ? Et si tu ne me crois pas, je vois mal ce que je peux y faire !**

Eric lève un sourcil et resserre un peu sa prise, faisant grimacer Jésus qui commence franchement à changer de couleur. Lafayette réfléchit rapidement et contre toute attente, laisse la colère le submerger. Il se lève d'un bond et s'écrie :

**- Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça, putain ? Pourquoi cette violence gratuite ? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-le-moi sous hypnose au lieu d'étaler ta force comme une grosse brute ! Tu ne sais donc pas hypnotiser les gens ?** lâche-t-il sans réfléchir.

Silence… Touché. Eric se fige. Attends… Non ? Ce n'est pas lui qui vient d'agresser Eric, là, quand même ? Lafayette, assourdi par les battements de son cœur qui cogne dans sa tête à un rythme dangereusement élevé, prend conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Eric va tuer Jésus. Puis, le tuer lui, c'est certain. La seule question qui reste en suspens c'est : avant ou après éviscération ? Lafayette change de tête et, d'une voix tremblante plaide :

**- Pardon ! Putain, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, tu me fais flipper a mort, là ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette pétasse de Sookie, je l'ai appris cet après midi, au boulot. Et personne ne sait rien là bas non plus. Je te le jure, Boss.**

Eric, le visage indéchiffrable, lâche prise et se matérialise devant le beau métisse. Lafayette baisse aussitôt les yeux, sans pour autant reculer. Il s'entête :

**- Eric, je sais parfaitement qui tu es, ce que tu es capable de faire : je peux te jurer que jamais je n'essaierais de te mentir ou de te nuire, tu es mon boss et…**

Il lève les yeux et affronte le regard du vampire pour conclure :

**- oui, je t'appartiens. Je le sais, tu le sais, et… il vient de l'apprendre**. Dit-il en désignant Jésus qui le regarde d'un air stupéfait. **Il n'y aura aucun problème tant que tu n'en créeras pas, toi.**

Bon, là, on peut difficilement faire mieux comme plaidoirie, hein ? Lafayette ne se souvient pas d'avoir fait une phrase aussi longue sans injure depuis une éternité… il n'en revient pas. Sans qu'il puisse le retenir, il finit par étirer un sourire narquois. Le visage d'Eric s'éclaire progressivement, puis il finit par faire une moue amusée.

**- Je vais tolérer cet affront pour cette fois, Lafayette, mais il n'y aura pas… de prochaine fois, sois-en bien conscient. Si jamais tu oses me défier à nouveau, tu en paieras le prix, c'est clair ?** murmure Eric d'une voix douce.

**- Parfaitement**. Approuve l'intéressé.

**- Si jamais tu apprends quelque chose…**

**- Tu en seras le premier informé, bien sûr** ! Termine Lafayette sur le ton précipité de l'élève connaissant bien sa leçon.

Eric allait se détourner mais se retint, comme pris d'un doute. Il penche la tête légèrement sur le coté et saisit fermement Lafayette à la gorge sans pour autant lui faire mal. Le jeune homme se laisse faire avec appréhension, se retrouvant sur la pointe des pieds et le visage bien trop près du vampire à son goût.

**- Il faudra peut-être qu'un jour je prenne le temps d'entrer pleinement en possession de ma propriété, hein mon joli ? Histoire que je comprenne pourquoi je me montre si tolérant à ton égard…**

Lafayette écarquille les yeux en prenant conscience de la signification de ces mots. Le cœur battant la chamade, il parvient malgré tout à articuler sur un ton léger :

**- C'est toi qui vois… mais je te préviens que tu auras du mal à t'en remettre, je suis… exceptionnel !**

Eric fronce des sourcils un peu surpris, puis, soudain éclate de rire franchement en le lâchant. L'instant d'après, il s'était volatilisé.

**- Mais bon sang, Laf' c'est quoi ce bordel ?** Aboie Jésus, hors de lui.

Lafayette, encore stupéfait d'avoir réussi à essuyer la colère d'Eric sans dommages, pose sur lui un regard tendre.

**- Viens, on rentre, je vais t'expliquer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tara écoute le message de Lafayette, un sourire aux lèvres : il reste au moins une personne en ce bas monde qui se soucie vraiment d'elle encore. Elle referme le clapet de son téléphone et appuie le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. Lafayette… heureusement qu'elle n'était pas passée lui dire au revoir sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu partir. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait tellement d'affection pour lui… Il faut absolument qu'elle le rassure. Ils ont passé trop d'épreuves ensemble pour se créer des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler elle sent un rire poindre au fond des sa poitrine. Elle l'a fait ! Elle a pris son courage à deux mains et, la certitude que cette vie vaut la peine d'être vécue loin de cette maudite ville elle a mis les voiles ! Elle l'a fait ! Le rire prend de l'ampleur et franchit ses lèvres en une cascade de bonheur. Un doux rire d'écolière ayant réussi à grimper sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre malgré l'interdiction formelle de la maitresse. Elle l'a fait et… comme elle se sent bien ! Les 24 premières heures avaient été une fuite éperdue sans queue ni tête… d'ailleurs elle s'en souvenait à peine. Mais depuis qu'elle avait croisé la route de cette mystérieuse orientale, tout paraissait… envisageable !

Elle savoure ce rire inattendu, réconfortant. Le barman de ce pub de la Nouvelle-Orléans lui adresse un gentil sourire.

- Bonne nouvelle ?

- Excellente, oui…

Elle rouvre son clapet et repense à Sam. Comme il a eu raison ! Bien qu'elle en avait douté sur le coup, ce sont ses conseils pleins d'amitié qui viennent de lui redonner une chance. Une énorme bouffée de tendresse pour son ex : patron/amant/ami la parcourt avec douceur. Elle compose un texto rapidement, l'envoie puis cherche le N° dans son répertoire.

- Allo ?

- Sam ? C'est Tara…

- Tara ? Comme c'est bon de t'entendre ! Mais où es-tu ma belle ? Tu es avec Sookie ?

- Non… pourquoi ?

- Ben… vous avez disparu toutes les deux en même temps alors on pensait que vous étiez ensemble dans les ennuis.

- Sookie a disparu ?

- Oui. Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Tu n'as aucune idée où elle est ? Jason commence à s'inquiéter.

- Mais non… aucune idée. Moi, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai pris la décision de tout recommencer loin de Bon-Temps.

- Ah ? Tu es où ? s'intéresse Sam, surpris.

- Très loin ! sous-entend Tara d'une voix rieuse. Ecoute Sam, reprend-elle plus sérieusement. Je viens d'envoyer un texto à Lafayette pour le rassurer mais… explique-lui que je ne peux pas lui parler pour l'instant. Que je l'aime beaucoup trop fort pour l'entendre me houspiller que j'aurais dû venir lui dire tout ça en face. Dis-lui que je l'appellerai quand je serai prête mais que je pense à lui… à vous… à toi, Sam. Je pense à toi et je te remercie. Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à le faire…

- Sam encaisse la nouvelle difficilement, fermant les yeux pour contenir un gros soupir de dépit.

- Sam ?

- Je t'écoute ma Belle.

- Ça… ça va toi ? tu as une drôle de voix.

- Ça va très bien, ment le beau métamorphe d'une voix faussement enjouée. Je me disais juste que tu allais me manquer… beaucoup.

Oh oui, beaucoup ! Sam aurait bien voulu la sérrer dans ses bras à cet instant. Avec Sookie, Tara était la seule vraie amie qu'il avait à Bon-Temps et la belle métisse avait le don de le comprendre d'un regard, de lui chasser ses idées noires d'un sourire et l'une de ces chevauchées fantastiques qu'ils s'offraient de temps en temps tous les deux n'aurait pas été de refus ces jours-ci. Sam se sentait seul et mis à l' écart par tous depuis cette nuit là. Alors qu'auprès d'elle, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas été jugé… elle savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et lui faisait confiance. N'était-elle pas la seule à qui il avait osé avouer son don ? Tara allait beaucoup lui manquer, oui, mais il est heureux pour elle et il ne va certainement pas parasiter ces début prometteurs avec ses propres problèmes.

- Je passerai le message à Lafayette, ne t'en fais pas. Et si tu as des nouvelles de Sookie : dis lui bien de nous appeler, on est tous très inquiets ici.

- Merci Sam. Et pour Sookie : vous avez vu avec Bill ? Ce maudit vampire est la cause de tous ses soucis. Je suis sûr qu'il est derrière tout ça. Marmonne-t-elle, le cœur encore rempli de rancœur contre ce monstre.

Sam fronce les sourcils. Il avait entendu dire qu'Andy l'avait interrogé et pensait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Il se promet d'aller vérifier ça le soir même… ça lui changerait les idées.

- N'y pense même pas, Sam ! Garde tes putains de fesses loin de ce refroidi ! menace Tara d'une voix ferme.

Sam sourit : il la reconnait bien là : toujours aussi directe et intuitive. Et elle n'imagine même pas à quel point sa phrase prend tout son sens dans la tête de Sam. Il hoche la tête pour lui-même.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mes fesses. Et veille bien à garder les tiennes loin des ennuis aussi, d'accord ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Approuve l'évadée.

- Ok, Ciao ma belle.

- Ciao, boss. Je vous tiens au courant et prévenez moi aussi quand vous aurez des nouvelles de Sookie.

- Sans faute. Promet Sam.

Tara raccroche une moue frustrée sur le museau. Cette histoire avec Sookie a assombri son beau ciel bleu tout neuf. Bah ! Que pouvait-elle y faire de toute façon ? Elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à sauver la sienne. Tara devait vivre SA vie. Pas celles de sa mère, de Lafayette ou de Sookie… la Sienne. A ELLE.

- Alors ? Il te plait ce Pub ? J'y reviens à chaque fois que je passe à la NO.

Tara reporte son attention sur Naomie revenue des toilettes.

- Oui, beaucoup. Je me verrais bien travailler là en fait. Dit-elle en envoyant une œillade appuyée au barman.

Celui-ci lui décoche un beau sourire mais hausse les épaules d'un air navré.

- Désolé… l'équipe est au complet en ce moment.

- Tu cherches du boulot ? s'intéresse Naomie.

- Ouep.

- Raconte-moi un peu… murmure la belle brune en caressant son verre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi.


	4. Chapter 4

Lafayette retourne son steak nerveusement. Trop nerveusement. Il glisse et tombe par terre accompagné d'une bordée d'injures bien imagées. Le cuistot du Merlotte's est à fleur de peau ce soir, tout le monde a pu le constater. Arlène ouvre la bouche pour lui demander si tout va bien mais Terry pose une main douce sur son bras, hochant la tête pour lui signifier de s'abstenir.

**- j'ai déjà essayé : il ne veut pas en parler.**

Arlène fait une moue dépitée et repart en salle, le plateau chargé de verres. Terry reprend son rangement de la réserve en jetant un œil au métisse qui repose un nouveau steak sur le grill. Lafayette regarde cuire le morceau de viande et pose ses deux mains sur la paillasse pour se calmer. Il enrage. La conversation avec Jésus hier au sujet d'Eric s'était très mal passée.

Son copain, qui n'avait jamais eu affaire au vampire, n'avait pas accepté que Lafayette affiche une telle soumission devant lui. Le jeune homme avait eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'étaient que des mots, pour le calmer, que les vampires aimaient à croire qu'ils pouvait être propriétaires des humains, qu'il lui avait donné son sang et que ça le liait à lui… Jésus s'était insurgé contre cette idée, envisageant Eric comme une menace pour leur couple. Lafayette lui avait alors raconté Eddy puis son tourment dans la cave d'Eric : les horreurs vues et… vécues. Pam s'en était donnée à cœur joie pendant ces deux semaines…

Mais, loin de le convaincre que Lafayette avait fait pour le mieux, Jésus s'était campé sur ses positions et semblait encore moins accepter l'idée qu'une telle menace puisse planer ainsi sur leurs têtes. Ulcéré, Lafayette avait fini par se fâcher et l'avait chassé de chez lui en lui disant que soit il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, soit il dégageait. Jésus avait eu beau essayé de protester, il s'était retrouvé à la porte pour la nuit, perplexe.

Et, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de terminer son service, espérant secrètement retrouver Jésus sous son porche, l'attendant avec une bonne bouteille de whisky… Il l'avait vu débarquer au Merlotte's… accompagné ! Le bâtard !

Depuis, il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Epiant le moindre de ses sourires pour ce gringalet au visage d'ange qui osait rire si fort à la moindre de ses paroles, Lafayette se sentait comme une cocotte minute.

A deux reprises, Jésus lui avait fait l'affront de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Lafayette avait roulé des yeux, outré, pour mieux se replonger dans ses fourneaux. Et maintenant, il voit l'heure de sa fin de service arriver et il n'aura plus de prétexte pour éviter la confrontation. Ou peut-être en passant par derrière ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Mais pourquoi est-il si énervé ? Hein ? C'est quand même bien lui qui a demandé à Jésus de choisir. Jamais aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait frémir quand il s'était détourné de lui, ce qui arrivait à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Lafayette sait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux et que, maintenant mis au pied du mur, il va souffrir de l'avoir perdu.

Terry s'approche gentiment :

**- Allez, c'est bon, mon vieux, t'as fini pour aujourd'hui, je prends le relais.**

Lafayette dénoue nerveusement son tablier et lui balance dans les mains.

**- pas trop tôt, marre de ces conneries** ! Marmonne-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Il attrape son blouson et file par derrière. Allumant une clope dès qu'il pose le pied dehors il savoure la brûlure de la fumée de la première inspiration. Il est encore vivant, c'est déjà ça…

**- Tu m'évites ?**

Laf' sursaute et se retourne vivement.

**- Il ne fait pas encore nuit, ce n'est que moi.**

**- Bordel! T'es bon en réanimation cardiaque ? Parce que là, je vais faire un arrêt. **Grogne Laf' en se remettant difficilement de sa frayeur.

**- Je me débrouille…** s'amuse Jésus en s'approchant de lui. **Bien que là, personnellement, je diagnostiquerais un autre problème… et un autre traitement !**

Lafayette grimace et remet de la distance.

**- Putain, salope, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'approcher de moi après m'avoir nargué avec ta nouvelle conquête pendant une heure ?**

Jésus marque un temps d'arrêt et lève un sourcil. Il regarde autour de lui et un franc sourire illumine son visage.

**- Je suis trop bon en diagnostic, moi.**

Sans prévenir, il pousse fermement Lafayette contre le mur derrière lui. Laf' fronce des sourcils, surpris.

**- Diagnostic : Complètement à côté de la plaque**.

Lafayette, vexé, tente de se redresser mais Jésus le replaque et, d'un geste assuré lui ouvre les cuisses d'un genou avant de se presser contre lui.

**- Traitement : A besoin qu'on lui remette fermement les points sur les I.**

Et sans plus de préambule, se penche et cherche un baiser profond. Lafayette grogne et tente de se dégager, n'appréciant pas du tout son petit jeu. C'était lui le plus fort des deux et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser dominer ici, pas dans l'état de rage dans lequel il était ! Mais Jésus, rodé par son travail avec des patients parfois violents, trouve aussitôt la parade et, lui attrapant le poignet droit de sa main gauche dans son dos, Bloquant son autre bras au passage, il lui fait une clef de bras suffisamment haute pour le faire cambrer.

**- Ahh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, salope, lâche moi, tu me fais mal !**

**- Alors arrête de te défendre ! Aboie Jésus en posant une main ferme sur sa joue. **

Et il lui explique le visage sérieux :

**- Je suis ton mec, c'est clair, ça ? Je le sais, Eric le sait et tu viens de l'apprendre apparemment.**

**- Mais…**

**- La Ferme ! J'ai jamais dit ça à personne, alors écoute-moi bien : **

Jésus adoucit son regard et le plonge dans celui de laf' stupéfait.

**- Tu as choisi d'aimer les hommes, ce n'est pas un hasard. Contrairement à ta mère, ou à toutes ces femmes qui te font penser à elle, si tu me laisses une chance, moi, je vais t'aimer tout entier, comme tu es : de la tête au pied, tes défauts, tes qualités, passionnément, viscéralement… je vais te donner ce qui t'as manqué toute ta vie : un amour inconditionnel et un sentiment de sécurité. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, tu entends ?**

Lafayette est perplexe. Les mots résonnent dans sa tête avec une force terrible. Jamais personne ne l'avait cerné aussi bien. Il capitule… se détend et son regard devient tendre. Jésus esquisse un sourire et détourne les yeux, détaillant son maquillage parfait, ses beaux yeux de velours noir, sa boucle d'oreille colorée. Il laisse son regard glisser sur lui et sa main libre descend sur sa poitrine. Il poursuit d'une voix douce :

**- Je vais veiller sur toi… peu importe si un vampire te regarde de travers, peu importe si tu ne maitrise pas encore ton don… Je suis ton mec, laf'…**

Jésus l'embrasse avec passion et cette fois laf se laisse faire… au point même de sentir les effets de cet étroit corps à corps… ce qui n'échappe pas au latino qui part explorer cette zone d'une main experte sous son treillis. Lafayette gémit et gigote mais jésus ne lâche pas son poignet.

**- Je ne suis pas que douceur et sensualité, Lafayette. Murmure Jésus d'une voix feutrée. Je ne suis pas que bonne humeur et attention : je suis un homme, un vrai. De même que je maitrise la situation maintenant, je suis un homme comme tu en as besoin… Jamais plus tu n'auras peur.**

Jésus reprend son baiser en précisant son geste et Lafayette fond. Mon dieu… si quelqu'un prend sa pause maintenant, il va se faire virer… Malgré tout il ne peut lutter contre le savoir-faire de son amant et commence à perdre pied.

**- C'est bien clair tout ça ? souffle Jésus entre deux baisers.**

**- Limpide.**

Lafayette se tend, les yeux clos et Jésus s'humecte les lèvres d'envie. Il regarde son amant s'abandonner et juste à l'instant où il le libère enfin :

**- A tiens, salut, Jésus ! ça va ?**

D'un seul mouvement il lâche le poignet de Lafayette et le prend dans ses bras pour qu'il soit dos à la porte. Laf' grogne et Jésus éclate de rire en lui caressant le dos avec compassion. Heureusement, l'intrus venu poser une poubelle n'a rien vu : ils étaient trop collés l'un à l'autre.

**- Très bien, Sam. Et toi ?**

**- On fait aller… ça va Lafayette ? Terry m'a dit qu'il n'était pas en forme.**

**- Ça va aller beaucoup mieux maintenant, hein mon cœur ? demande-t-il rieur.**

Laf' re-grogne, pressant son amant contre lui en émergeant des spasmes de l'orgasme. Jésus, souriant, fait un signe de la tête pour que Sam les laisse. Le patron s'exécute gentiment. Lafayette finit par se détacher et évalue les dégâts. Super ! Il en a plein partout !

**- Euahh… dégueu' **se moque Jésus en lorgnant son ventre d'un air dégouté.

Lafayette arme son poing pour lui en mettre une bien méritée mais Jésus s'esquive en prenant plusieurs mètres au pas de course, hilare. Lafayette roule des yeux, toujours vexé :

**- Plus jamais ça ! t'entends pétasse ? sinon je…**

**- J't'emmerde Lafayette** ! le coupe Jésus sans quitter son sourire, **je cesserai de jouer le macho quand tu arrêteras de jouer les divas hystériques qui vire son homme au milieu de la nuit pour rien.**

Il se dirige vers le bar et conclut :

**- Allez, rejoins-moi quand tu seras prêt, mon collègue a fait deux heures de route pour venir t'aider à ma demande.**

**- Ton… ton collègue ?**

**- Ouep ! on se connait depuis des siècles et il est parfaitement étanche à mon charme, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Il est psychologue diplômé et très doué en hypnose. Il fait des merveilles à la clinique. C'est ton vampire qui m'y a fait penser : ça pourrait t'aider à gérer tes hallucinations. On t'attend.**

Et il rentre, laissant Lafayette sur le parking du Merlotte's, seul. Il a ramené quelqu'un pour l'aider ? Il reste ? Il va l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel ? A part Tara personne ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé sans réserve. Sans pouvoir rien contrôler, Lafayette se sent bizarre… une envie de rire étrange et puis, là… une larme coule sur sa joue… une larme toute douce, toute chaude… la première larme de bonheur qu'il n'ait jamais versé.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Votre nom ?**

**- Sam Merlotte. **Répond Sam, perplexe.

**- Motif de votre visite ?**

**- Affaires privées. Je viens voir Bill Compton.**

Le garde lève un sourcil hautain.

**- Oui, je me doute**.

Il rapporte les informations et dit :

**- Bien monsieur. Vous pouvez passer.**

Sam le contourne et pénètre dans le manoir où des ouvriers en nombre impressionnant s'affairent comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Le métamorphe roule des yeux, stupéfait.

**- C'est quoi ce…**

**- Bordel** ? termine une voix familière dans son dos.

Sam sursaute et s'éloigne de deux pas sans pouvoir contrôler son geste. Bon, il s'y attendait mais malgré tout il sent son pouls augmenter. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis… depuis… depuis quoi. Il souffle un grand coup, c'est ridicule.

Bill lui fait un petit sourire de bienvenue et reporte son attention sur Jess près de lui, le T-shirt souillé de sang sur le ventre. Le créateur l'avait convoqué dès qu'il avait senti sa douleur. Le regard tendre, il lui fait une caresse sur la joue et demande :

**- ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, j'ai surtout eu très peur.**(Jess a reçue une balle de maxine dans un autre chapitre qui n'est pas de moi)

**- Bon… rentre chez toi et laisse-moi gérer ça. C'est très gentil de vouloir m'aider mais ça ira.**

**- Mais Bill, je te sens si malh…**

**- Chuch…**

Bill lui désigne Sam d'un regard discret, ne voulant pas discuter de ça devant lui. Il regarde Jess droit dans les yeux et lui avoue d'une toute petite voix :

**- Si je devais te perdre aussi, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Alors reste en vie et sois heureuse, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour moi, d'accord ?**

Jessica lui fait un grand sourire et le prend dans ses bras. Ils s'échangent un câlin bref mais intense sous le regard étonné de Sam. Il n'avait jamais vu le vampire en présence de sa progéniture et s'étonne de le voir si attentionné. C'est un aspect de lui qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Jess se détache et, faisant un petit sourire à son patron, prend congé en silence.

Bill invite Sam à le suivre d'un geste courtois. Dans le salon, ils retrouvent un peu de calme. Bill ferme les portes et soupire.

**- Ils en sont aux finitions. Ils ont bien travaillé mais j'en peux plus de tout ce remue-ménage : vivement que ça se termine** !

Le vampire parcourt la pièce encore en chantier d'un regard fatigué puis pose les yeux sur Sam. L'expression bienveillante, il attend que Sam prenne la parole pour lui expliquer la raison de sa visite mais Sam ne sait pas par où commencer et reste un instant silencieux.

**- Sookie ?** Propose Bill gentiment en ouvrant les mains.

**- Oui… Oui déjà. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sookie ? Où est-elle ?**

**- J'aimerais tellement le savoir…**

Bill s'assoit dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et propose celui lui faisant face d'un geste de la main.

**- Tu voulais boire quelque chose peut-être ?**

**- Non merci**.

Sam s'assoit, observant la pièce… se demandant si Bill et Sookie avait fait l'amour ici… oui surement.

**- Tu sais les conséquences d'une transfusion par un vampire j'imagine ?**

**- Plus ou moins…**

**- Comme pour toi, je ressentais les émotions fortes de Sookie, sa présence… ce lien à été rompu cette nuit là et je ne me l'explique pas. Je dirais personnellement qu'elle n'est pas morte. Je l'aurais senti. Je sais très bien lorsque l'un de mes humains meurt…**

Ça lui fait du bien de dire ces mots. D'exposer son argumentaire le conforte dans son intuition. Non, elle n'est pas morte… Espérons. Si seulement il pouvait en être certain.

**- L'un de tes humains ?**

**- Un de ceux à qui j'ai donné mon sang. Ils sont très peu nombreux. Vous n'êtes que deux en ce moment par exemple**. Explique le vampire d'un ton détaché, les pensées toujours tournées vers Sookie.

**- Attends ! Tu me considères comme « ton » humain ?**

Bill allait répondre avec négligence : c'est la coutume de considérer les transfusés comme siens dans son monde mais il change rapidement de tête en croisant le regard outré de Sam.

**- Mais non… pas du tout, c'est évident.**

Il écarquille un instant les yeux en se reprochant d'avoir été si maladroit mais après tout il avait d'autre chat à fouetter et les états d'âme de Sam étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il cligne les yeux et se racle la gorge.

**- Bref : Sookie a quitté ce monde mais je ne sais pas où elle est ni pourquoi.**

Sam contrarié par ces deux dernières informations : que Bill envisage avoir des droits sur lui et que Sookie se soit vraiment volatilisé sans explication, reste le regarder le visage fermé.

**- Mais… tu l'as vue ce soir là ? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ?**

Bill détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. S'étant promis d'en finir avec les mensonges, il marmonne :

**- Si, on a rompu... violemment. Tu te souviens des Rattrays qui m'ont attaqué le 1er soir ? Ils sont revenus pour Sookie le lendemain …**

**- Je m'en rappelle très bien, j'étais là.**

Le vampire lève les yeux sur lui, surpris. Il réfléchit un instant et demande :

**- C'était donc bien toi le chien ?**

**- Oui. On est arrivés ensemble, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu restais inactif, alors j'ai sauté sur le mec. Mais j'ai compris depuis: tu voulais lui donner ton sang, n'est-ce pas ?**

Bill se recroqueville dans son fauteuil, le visage sombre.

**- J'avais des ordres… je ne la connaissais pas encore. Bref, Sookie l'a su et l'a très mal pris, elle était folle de chagrin et m'a demandé de quitter sa vie à tout jamais … **

Bill se tait, la gorge nouée. Là, c'est Sam qui se fait plus petit :

**- Mais comment a-t-elle appris ça ?**

**- Eric… Il s'est fait un plaisir de le lui dire…**

Sam roule des yeux, mal à l'aise. Bill le transperce de son regard bleu glacé.

**- C'est toi ? c'est toi qui l'as dit à Eric, c'est ça ?**

**- J'avais une dette envers lui, il voulait quelque chose sur elle, ou sur toi… Je suis désolé.**

**- Laisse tomber. Il fallait qu'elle sache de toute façon. Mais ça n'explique pas sa disparition.**

Le vampire souhaitant abréger l'entrevue se penche et appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux. Cherchant le regard du métamorphe, il le met légèrement en son pouvoir et murmure :

**- Je te dis la vérité, Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle n'est pas morte… enfin j'espère.**

Silence.

**- Tu as déjà hypnotisé un métamorphe ?** Demande Sam légèrement moqueur.

Bill fronce des sourcils, surpris.

**- Je ne crois pas, non…**

**- Parce que là, par exemple, tu t'y prends mal**. S'amuse l'invité.

Bill, mis au défi, bondit de son fauteuil en un éclair, et le saisit à la gorge. Se concentrant avec soin, il refait un essai, concluant cette fois. Il le lâche et se redresse, ravi.

Putain ! T'as réussi ? Demande Sam en reprenant conscience. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Légèrement paniqué, Sam vérifie sa tenue et son cou : ouf, non, rien n'a bougé.

**- Je** **ne suis pas un très bon vampire mais en hypnose je me débrouille bien**. Crâne le beau brun en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

**- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'es pas un bon vampire ?** S'étonne Sam, retrouvant son calme.

Bill sourit et répond d'un air détaché :

**- Bah… j'aime les humains, je reviens vivre sur les lieux de mon humanité, je tente d'intégrer la population, pleure quand on m'offre la photo de ma femme, sauve ma ville d'une ménade, défie mes semblables, attaque mon shérif, tue ma créatrice et même ma reine pour protéger mon humaine… récoltant un trône par la même occasion… j'ai de sérieuses lacunes en cruauté, en sadisme, je vole mal et… je n'aime pas du tout coucher avec un homme. Bref, je suis un très mauvais spécimen de ma race.**

Cherchez l'intrus.

Sam analyse l'énumération et plisse des yeux en prenant conscience que le dernier argument lui était directement adressé. Il lève les yeux et découvre un vampire au museau amusé. Il grimace et grogne :

**- Moque-toi si tu veux, Bill, mais c'est très chiant ces rêves.**

**- Tant que ça ?**

**- Intolérable.**

**- Mais je viens de te …**

**- Invivable.**

**- Tu ne risq…**

**- Insupportable.**

**- Mais…**

**- Bon, ça va ! On va pas en parler pendant deux heures ?** S'insurge l'humain.

Le vampire baisse les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ici et ces gardes dehors ? T'es devenu le roi des vampires ?** Demande Sam, pressé de changer de sujet.

Amusé par sa réaction, Bill laisse un franc sourire éclairer son visage et approuve :

**- Oui, c'est ça mais je te demanderais de garder ça pour toi. La version officielle est que j'ai enfin pu retrouver mon héritage ce qui explique ces rénovations : d'accord ?**

**O- k… je m'en fous de toute façon.**

**- D'autres questions ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jess ?**

Le visage de Bill s'assombrit aussitôt.

**- Elle vient d'être victime d'un acte de racisme anti-vampire mais elle a manqué de prudence et est la seule victime donc je ne donnerais pas suite.**

Le regard noir que Bill lance au feu lui suggère de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus. Après un petit moment, le vampire se redresse dans son fauteuil d'un air fatigué.

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Heu… non.**

**- Je peux** ?

Sam acquiesce, réfrénant une envie de répondre « je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais » sans savoir pourquoi. Il soupire et se lève. Curieusement, il n'est pas pressé de partir. Bill l'observe regarder le feu le visage triste. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre : il peut encore lui consacrer quelques minutes. Il s'approche doucement.

**- Ton frère ?**

**- T'en as entendu parler ?** Grogne le métamorphe...

**- C'est important ?**

**- Ça t'intéresse peut-être ?** Ironise Sam avec amertume.

Bill soupire.

**- Si tu étais mien, sûrement… mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est peu probable en effet**. Lâche le vampire, fatigué de sa méfiance.

Sam se retourne pour le regarder. Bill lui adresse un regard teinté de reproches. Sam a soudain envie d'ouvrir son cœur et de se confier mais n'ose pas. Un silence s'installe entre les deux hommes qui finissent par baisser les yeux, touchés par leur peine réciproque. Sam se retourne vers le feu et demande :

**- Elle te manque ?**

**- De n'être sûr de rien, c'est insupportable**. Avoue Bill dans un souffle.

**- Tara m'a appelé, elle ne sait rien non plus… elle est partie loin de Bon Temps elle aussi. (Silence) Je… je me sens …**

**- Si seul**. Termine Bill la gorge serrée.

D'un geste naturel, il attrape la nuque de Sam et le plaque contre lui avec autorité. Bill, les yeux toujours ancrés aux flammes apprécie qu'il ne bronche pas et retrouve au contact de cet humain portant un peu de lui dans ses veines, à la chaleur de son corps irradiant à travers leurs vêtements, et surtout à cette marque de confiance, suffisamment de sérénité pour pouvoir lui en transmettre un peu par leur lien.

Les deux hommes parviennent à recharger leurs accus et chasser cette tristesse étouffante. Bill lâche sa nuque et Sam se détache, l'humeur bien plus légère.

**- C'est donc ça être l'humain d'un vampire : lui servir de doudou quand il est triste ?**

Cette fois le jeune roi ne peut retenir un petit rire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**- Dégage de là avant que je décide de me nourrir de toi !** Plaisante Bill.

Il l'accompagne jusqu'au Hall d'entré mais le retient alors qu'il franchissait la porte, se souvenant d'un détail.

**- Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.**

Sam patiente en observant les ouvriers. Le résultat s'annonçait magnifique en tout cas ! Bill revient rapidement.

**- Tiens.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Les coordonnées d'un métamorphe. J'avais lu son nom dans un dossier qu'on m'a demandé d'étudier en priorité. Il n'était qu'en périphérie de l'affaire mais l'enquêteur a pris soin de le relever car c'est une information suffisamment rare pour être précieuse. Il avait des soupçons sur sa femme aussi apparemment. Tu verras ça… tu te sentiras peut-être moins seul avec des membres de ton espèce. C'est bien pour ça que tu recherchais tes parents, non ?**

**- Mais ? Comment sais-tu ça ?**

Bill hausse les épaules.

**- Tu me l'as dit tout a l'heure sous hypnose.**

**- Je…je… quoi ? Mais ? Je croyais que tu m'avais juste suggéré que tu étais innocent dans la disparition de Sookie.**

**- Non. Je ne t'ai rien suggéré. Je t'ai juste demandé les raisons de ta présence ici. Je trouvais étonnant que tu te déplace. Et, bien que tu sois vraiment inquiet pour Sookie… Il n'y avait pas que ça. Tu as vidé ton sac pendant au moins 5 minutes : Daphnée, tes Parents, Tommy, Moi, tes rêves… tout.**

Sam, horrifié, ouvre un four énorme. Piquant un fard épouvantable, il recule d'un pas, très tenté de s'enfuir en courant. Puis il se souvient de ce contact près du feu et du sentiment de bien être bien concret qu'il avait ressenti. Ce lien de sang possédait une magie bien particulière quand même. Cette présence masculine bienveillante…

Il repense à Joe-Lee… non, rien à voir. Une image furtive et tellement lointaine du père Merlotte l'effleure puis disparait... C'était un peu ça mais différent : aujourd'hui c'était bien plus fort, bien plus sécurisant. Rien n'avait obligé Bill à le faire, c'était juste « cadeau » comme ce bout de papier. Il referme la bouche et détourne les yeux vers un ouvrier lissant un joint.

**- Putain. Sookie n'avait aucune chance.**

**- De… ?**

**- D'échapper à ton charme.**

Bill grimace et baisse les yeux : ça pouvait être un compliment mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

**- Et moi ? quelle chance avais-je d'échapper au sien ? Tu as pu, toi ?**

**- Non.** Avoue Sam en se rappelant tout le désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour la belle blonde.

**- Sookie est l'amour de ma vie et je l'ai perdue…**

Soudain Bill se ressaisit : l'heure tourne.

**- Et aucun doudou au monde n'y pourra rien ! Alors, maintenant, tu me laisses tranquille, tu arrêtes de pigner sur ton sort, tu te bouges un peu, tu appelles ce mec, bref, tu vas de l'avant ! c'est clair, ça ou je te le réexplique sous hypnose ? **Plaisante le beau brun sur un ton ferme.

Sam retrouve le sourire.

**- Oui, mon maître** ! Ironise-t-il en parodiant une révérence.

**- Dégage !** Conclut Bill, amusé.

Sam quitte le manoir avec un étonnant sentiment de bonne humeur. Il relit le nom écrit de l'écriture soignée de Bill sur ce bout de papier. Quel cadeau inattendu… et précieux !


End file.
